Monsieur Varnouche I
Monsieur Varnouche I is a Wizard from the village of Kroze. He is played by Genevieve Forget in Season 3 of Rollplay Solum. Varnouche seems to be a fairly jolly guy and tries to get along with everybody. He has a steed which is a giant raccoon, called Lotor, and a familiar, called Sir George Batman, who takes the form, as his name suggests, a bat. Origins Hailing from the village of Kroze, Varnouche is a mercenary wizard who's goals are unknown. Back in his village he left his wife and children behind to pursue this adventurous life. His wife's name is Matilda. His children are Jon, Jean Paul, & Sophie. One day there was a town meeting in Kronze, the people of the village had discovered a mysterious spell book. Varnouche was chosen as the one to study the book. The book "gave" Varnouche his giant raccoon, Lotor. Varnouche then went on a quest to find out the origins of the spellbook. Traits and Features Passive * Darkvision * Arcane Ward * Linguist Reactive * Gnome Cunning Spells Cantrip * Acid Spray * Ray of Frost * Shocking Grasp Level 1 * Color Spray * Find Familiar * Magic Armor * Magic Missile * Sleep * Unseen Servant * Scorching Ray * Identify Key Events Varnouche was part of the original mercenary party formed in Season 3 to escort Classico and his wares. * Magical Keg: 'Varnouche was distracted by a keg during the groups first encounter with Balrog. Although he did not even ''try to get the keg he was in time to bandage the others' wounds after Balrog won the duel. And he never saw the keg again. * '''Early Hibernation: '''Encountered a bear while looking for food in the forest and nearly died, escaped from the bear after putting it to sleep. Sir George Batman died during this encounter. * '''I Want Your Badge Number: Banned from the Vallark arena. Trivia *The Age of Iron Monsieur Varnouche is a descendent of this Varnouche. *Gen enjoyed playing Varnouche and barely had time to play him in Season 2 and so recreated him for Season 3. * His raccoon steed was called Lotor. * Got beaten up by the guards of the arena, thrown out and banned from Vallarks gladiatorial arena, just for merely questioning the guards almost beating his friend Dante unconscious. * Has the highest AC in the party with the correct spells. * Earned the self-given title of 'The Watcher' by observing many different mating rituals. * 17 Intelligence can only read 1 book a day. * Varnouche parted open the thick foliage of the Bushy Mound reached into it roughly and deeply to find and dig out that sweet sweet treasure. Notable Equipment Chronology *'Balrog's Dagger: '''A dagger looted from Balrog the Destroyer. No detailed description. *'Divination Orb:' A magical item looted from the Orc Warchief's chest (week 43); left in Dwarven Cavern. *'Suede Bag: An empty bag that was discarded by Kharne and was the container for Ferris's payment to the party for escort. *'Fairy Compass: '''A magical compass that can detect the nearest fairy and can shrink to fit user, looted from a Shambling Mound (week 44); returned to owner in exchange for enchanting Amos' bow. *'Amulet of Health: an amulet of health which gives a plus 5 modifier to your characters constitution. Raises literal character health by 7 hit points. Notable Feats/Kills * It's magical!: Discovered the first magical item in the campaign. A keg. * Freeze Ray: Delivered the final blow to Balrog the Destroyer. Kill Count (week 47) * 2 Goblins * 1 Lizzardfolk * Balrog the Destroyer Languages * Common, Gnomish, Small Burrowing Animal, Orcish, Elvish]], Dwarvish. Category:Solum Player Characters Category:Current Party Category:Party Member Category:Solum Week 36 Category:Solum Week 37 Category:Solum Week 38 Category:Solum Week 39 Category:Solum Week 40 Category:Solum Week 41 Category:Solum Week 42 Category:Solum Week 43 Category:Solum Week 44 Category:Solum Week 45